


I’m Sorry About The Past

by ferxani



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied sex, includes actual things they said to each other in that episode, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferxani/pseuds/ferxani
Summary: Steve wanted to talk to Stephen since they really haven’t had a full conversation in a year. Luckily for him, he was going to be a guest on The Late Show.Though he couldn’t really bring the topic up on national television, he thought he could talk to him afterwards.





	I’m Sorry About The Past

**Author's Note:**

> this includes some dialogue (?) from steve’s interview and their personal space clip, so sorry if stuff is messed up and sorry if is a bit crusty.

Steve wanted to talk to Stephen since they really haven’t had a full conversation in a year. Luckily for him, he was going to be a guest on The Late Show.

Though he couldn’t really bring the topic up on national television, he thought he could talk to him afterwards.

-

The night of, someone, who most likely was an intern, came into his dressing room and said “Is there anything you need Mr. Carell?”

“Actually,” he hesitated, “can you tell Stephen that I would like to talk to him after the show?”

“Of course!” The intern beamed.

-

_“We only see each other in tiny little slices these days, but there were years where we saw each other everyday!”_

-

“Hey Stephen!” Steve called out, walking up to Stephen.

Stephen was a bit startled, as he was about to go on stage at Second City, “Y-yes?”

“I was thinking after this, we should go out and get something to drink, just us.” He said looking down, while scratching his neck. “Maybe catch up some more?”

Stephen just stood there, looking confused.

“Stephen, I’m asking you out on a date.” Steve finally said, trying to stop the awkward silence from growing.

“Oh... I know,” Stephen finally blurted out, “I just... never thought you’d ask me...”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes you dummy!” Stephen blushed.

-

_”Honestly, Steve, what was your first impression of me?”_

_“Well, if I’m completely honest, you were very handsome. You were talented, intelligent, and there was a certain joie de vivre, that you had, that was different from the other guys at Second City.”_

 

-

“Stephen, I’m going to be totally honest when I say that I fell in love with you the second I saw you. The more I learned about you and your talents, made me grow more madly in love with you.” 

“Damn, seems a little quick for you to be saying that, seeing that this is just the first date and all.” Stephen snickered.

“And that’s why I love you.”

-

_”The components of both of our breath, is really warm.”_

_“It is getting a little steamy in here.”_

-

They practically ran up to Steve’s apartment, and when they got up to his door, Steve kept fumbling with the keys in a frantic, making Stephen giggle like a maniac.

“Look, if you’re gonna keep doing that, maybe we won’t have sex.” Steve said sarcastically as he finally opened the door.

“Well, if you weren’t so damn cute maybe I would-“

A passionate kiss between the two interrupted Stephen. That and him being slammed against the door.

Stephen was now fumbling with Steve’s belt, trying to get it off, but kept failing.

“Look who’s fumbling now.” Steve says, pausing the make out session briefly.

As they continue, Stephen finally gets his belt off, and gets down on his knees.

-

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Stephen says, closing the door to Steve’s dressing room.

“Well, for one, I’m so sorry we haven’t seen each other for a while, I hate how busy I have been lately.”

“No I totally understand, I get it.”

“Thank you...” He paused, thinking about what to say next, “Another thing I’m sorry about is the past.”

Stephen was confused, “Wh-what?”

“I’m sorry I left you all those years ago, I miss you so much it’s insane.” 

There was just silence for about ten seconds, until Stephen said, “I, uhh, miss you too...”

“Stephen,” he paused again, “I still love you.”

There was a long period of silence between the two.

“Me too,” Stephen finally said as he walked over to Steve, “I still love you too.”

Stephen grabbed Steve’s face and kissed him with everything he had. Steve kissed back.

Sooner or later they were on the couch, having a full make out session, when Stephen stopped to say, 

“I love you, salt and pepper zaddy.” 

“Look, if you call me that one more time, I will not have sex with you.” Steve says sarcastically.

“How about I just call you daddy?”

“That works.”

They went back to making out and Stephen started to fumble with Steve’s belt.


End file.
